When Beasts Could Speak
by I don't have a clue
Summary: Professor Remus Lupin is sent a letter from the MoM that adds more stress than needed for his teaching position. A face from the past steps in to help but indulges in the baiting of a beast. Set a year or so after the DH. A bit AU, Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ As said, this is set after DH, however there is no Teddy (I do like him though), Tonks (DUN DUN DUN) and Remus are still alive. This is my first Remus/Hermione fic, been wanting to do one for about 3 years, also the first HP I've written on this site, so reviews are much appreciated, if it is no good.. I won't continue. I have a lot planned for this story as it aims to portray that things do not always plan out as hoped. This aims to be realistic and well.. not as simple as we all would want for them!_

_Hope you enjoy, let me know. EDITED_

* * *

><p>Remus sat in his arm chair, scanning the letter over and over again. He was disturbed from his thoughts as Tonks entered the room. Her hands slinked down around his shoulders and her breath tickled his ear.<p>

"What's the letter about?" Quickly her eyes glanced over it, taking in a few complete words.

"It is about Hogwarts. Not pleasant at all." He considered throwing it in to the fire.

"What do they want?"

"As of September, all creatures much be accompanied by a human in their class. The ministry are introducing it, another one of their bullshit prejudice ideas."

Tonks took the letter from the hands of Remus and looked it over once, confirming his words.

"Accompanied doesn't mean they'll take over the entire class, Remus." She kissed him on his left cheek lightly. "You will be fine, you know you're a brilliant teacher."

"I only came back for a favour, Nymphadora. This is just putting horrible unnecessary pressure on me."

"Do you know who it will be? Can you choose them?" Her hand absently played with his thinned hair.

His eyes devoured the letter for the last time, delicately removing it from her view. "Well only if they are qualifying or have, of course."

"Plenty of your Hogwarts students have started to go on to teach, just choose one of them. That way you won't need to worry.. Are you coming to bed now?" She removed her hands from him after tugging gently at his ear.

"I suppose that could work." Remus flared his nostrils for a moment, clearly still affected by the parochial nature of the letter. He pushed himself out of the chair, running a hand through his hair which had acquired much sweat from the news he had received. Tonks strolled along the hallway of their home and he followed her up the stairs. Both preparing themselves for bed. They indulged in the usual foreplay and eventually reached an enjoyable experience, much more tame than if there was a full moon creeping. Remus thought that it could not get any better. He settled gently, Tonks resting on his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, he pushed the worries out of his head.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke with the sound of a tapping at her window, her eyes groggily scanned the room, Ron slammed his arm over her, letting out a low-pitched groan.<p>

"You get it.."

Hermione waited a few moments before forcing out of her bed, the brown owl was sitting at the windowsill, staring at the two of them barely clothed. Hermione opened the window with one strong shove and plucked the letter from the creature, it flew away. Her head pounded from the night before. She sat on the end of the bed and read the letter.

"Ron, wake up." Hermione stared over at the sleeping man, who grumbled on hearing his name.

"What..what?"

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts to teach?" She tried to show the letter directly to his weakened eyes.

"No no..I want to go abroad, why? What do they want? A DADA teacher?" He rolled onto his stomach, mumbling into the pillow from annoyance.

"No Ron, it is a new policy, all creatures much be accompanied by a human during lessons, it's an assistant position. Teachers like Hagrid or Lupin will be needing someone, won't you help? McGonagall has written to past students?" Her eyes watched him as he breathed down into the sheets.

"I've told you 'Mione, I want to go somewhere far and exotic, not stay in blooming Hogwarts..Now come to bed since you've made me wake up." Ron reached for her forearm, tugging her down towards him.

"Get off!" Hermione tried to sound resistant but gave in eventually, the letter fell gently to the floor as the couple engaged in morning exercise.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny had of course planned a very big party for their upcoming engagement. There was press itching to get in the doors and those who had, were snapping all of the witches and wizards who attended. Remus Lupin arrived alone. He smiled for a millisecond to the photographer stationed at the entrance before entering the gazebo at The Burrow.<p>

"Remus!" Harry was glad to see one of his friends as Ron was late, he embraced the werewolf and patted him on the back. "Where's Tonks?"

Remus pulled a sad face. "She's sick. It may have been my fault, my cooking."

"You old dog, listen get a drink and something to eat." Harry pointed towards the large buffet table that was already swarmed on by the rest of the Weasley family, including Ginny, Remus made his way over to the table, starting to pick at the hardly touched Flobberworm fritters.

Ron and Hermione entered the tent shortly after, Harry embraced both of them.

"You two took your time! Start drinking now, we've already consumed nearly all the food so what is left is the alcohol." Potter patted the couple on the back.

Remus turned towards the pair, his eyes drifting from Ron to Hermione. He bit into the crunchy fritter, watching the other guests who were dancing to the impressive sounding music, the tent looked superb. Molly and Arthur were already in full swing, why did he arrive late? He decided to locate the bar, using his sense to sniff it out. Remus ordered a large Firewhisky and continued to for the rest of the night.

There was nothing awful about this gathering, nothing dark or heartbreaking loomed over it. The ones they had lost could have almost been riding in the music and laughter of the songs, everyone was just grateful to be there. He tried in vain to cross the dance floor, his Firewhisky escaped the glass, collecting on the shoulder of Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry." Remus tried to brush her shoulder off in vain.

"Professor Lupin!" Her eyes drank him up. "I haven't seen you in so long, no no, it's alright, I actually wouldn't mind some." Hermione smiled at him whilst trying to keep up with the music, she turned round to look for Ron who was smoking outside the tent.

"I've been well Hermione. What are you doing with yourself nowadays?" Remus leaned closely to her ear to be heard over the music.

Hermione turned her head back towards him. "I'm still completing research, I do want to go into teaching soon, it's just taking a lot longer than I thought."

Remus smiled at her. He stood rigid and stationary, watching as she bopped to the rhythms, enjoying the rather carefree side to her, this was a far cry from the bushy-haired, 'self-confessed' know-it-all he knew from class. The swing dress she had on swayed in the air, gently waving up her thighs for brief moments, he could not help but feel he was staring too long. He felt two hands land on his shoulders, shaking him from these thoughts, it was Molly.

"Now don't think you can get away without dancing Remus, put that horrible drink down." Before he could protest Mrs. Weasley placed his glass on a nearby table, clasping both his hands in hers. They began to dance, Molly leading mostly, loosening him up bit by bit, the others laughed at the scene. He was not much of a dancer, especially in comparison to the exuberant moves of the Weasley's, George made his way across the floor, spinning Hermione gently before waltzing to the pair.

"May I cut in?" George clasped the hand of his mother, taking over from Remus with one less than swift move. Lupin was tired, deciding to take the nearest seat. The ceiling of the tent turned into a night sky, an obvious tribute to the Great Hall, he smoothed his thinning hair down with his hand, feeling a thin layer of sweat again form on his brow. His eyes were drawn back to Hermione as she started to approach him, he cursed himself, she just seemed to be the best looking woman there, that was all.

Hermione tugged on his hand. "Come dance again, the Weasleys are showing the rest of us up." She smiled at her old professor.

"I've done my dancing enough to last me until the next party, which I presume will be yourself and Ronald?" He did not withdraw his hand from hers, leaving it there and enjoying the heat.

With a rather impressive yank, the slightly intoxicated Hermione Granger caught him unaware, he almost stumbled off the chair. "Merlin, alright, alright, just let me-"

Remus finished off the drink, he was unable to refuse her, she tugged him along to the middle of the dance floor. As the music changed, it became less desirable for the older generation, Remus felt awkward.

Hermione let go of his hand, dancing with a gentle sway and her eyes closed, he glanced down to watch her hips moving. He was enjoying himself like everyone else, badly dancing closely to her, Hermione's eyes opened, laughing at him.

She was unsure if she was imagining how _his_ eyes were trailing her as she moved, her heart beat slightly faster as the music drowned over the pair. She gently pushed at his chest when he goofily danced closer to her. Remus felt a jolt as she did this, wanting to move nearer again. Hermione laughed, spinning around, he reached out and grabbed her hand, moving the other on her hip as he reduced the space between them.

"Professor! Suddenly you're an expert?" She quite enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his arm, why was she thinking about his bicep?

"I am giving some competition." The two were staring face to face, swaying slightly out of time with the music, laughing even harder. He picked up on the smell of her perfume with the hint of alcohol mixed together as their cheeks drew closer. She felt his fingers tickle her waist.

Remus did not realise he was stretching his fingers out to the beat. He talked into her ear, his hot breath tingled. "Today I received a letter, from the Ministry. Have you heard about the new educational guidelines?"

Hermione leant up on her tip toes, drawing herself even closer to him so he could hear. "I did, it's absolutely ludicrous. Creatures? You are very much a human!"

He felt a rumble inside him, as if the wolf had an objection. "It is very unfortunate." The pair remained silent as Hermione lent away for a few moments. Remus closed his eyes and felt the inevitable dizziness of too much toxins.

"I would be willing to help you, if you haven't already found anyone." The words made him shoot his eyes open, Hermione was looking up at his face.

"You would? That would be entirely selfless and wonderful of you Hermione." He cursed himself for not showing more resistance. "You were always there for help."

Their fingers twined together as their breath tickled each other's skin, she felt her hairs start to stand up. Alarm bells began to ring in his Remus' head when their bodies drifted inappropriately close, he could feel her breathing quicken and his own became much shallower, Moony yearned in his mind.

Hermione enjoyed the closeness and steadiness as she began to feel sleepy, wanting to rest her head by his neck. Remus then felt her nose brush his nape and this touch made him chew his tongue. He had to back away, suddenly he let go of their hands.

"I really must be going now, how about we meet at some point this week to discuss the plans? We can decide if it was just the alcohol talking." Hermione looked slightly jolted, as if she had just woken up.

"Well yes, of course! Be safe on the way home!" _Be safe?! What an awful goodbye. _

Remus quickly made his way across the dance floor, the music began to pound at his head in an awful way, although leaving Hermione behind, unfortunately she had clung onto his thoughts, there was a deep surge stumbling in his body, imagining her, imagining them, wanting. He did not even say goodbye, trying desperately to gain control of his brain as he felt dangerously close to some kind of insane arousal. The cool air helped slightly, he needed to get home.

Perhaps Miss Granger is not the wisest choice to have around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Feast yourselves on this. Let me know what your thoughts are, they're very valuable. It's not a short chapter but I simply couldn't cut halfway through the action, the chocolate is certainly going to hit the fan after this, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning air stung the lungs of Nymphadora Tonks as she ran along the empty streets. They had been running for almost an hour, hardly stopping, her shins shot up pain at every step, she started to slow down. Remus did not notice she had stopped until half after, he turned around to head back to her.<p>

She was sat leaning on a tree trunk, he planted himself down next to her.

"Are you ok?" He puffed.

"I don't think I stretched properly." Tonks started to rub her shins gently, making small circles with her thumb.

Remus wiped some sweat from his forehead, looking out as the sun began to rise.

"We had better get going." He lifted his body up and helped Tonks afterwards, Muggles and cars had began to emerge on the roads and streets of West London. The two wandered along in silence at first, back towards the flat where Tonks lived.

"Would you like to have dinner later? Maybe go out?" The rays of the emerged sun leaked over her hair, changing its colour, she smiled up at Remus as he looked forward.

"You mean out around here?" His eyes dragged towards her face whilst they walked.

She avoided staring back at him, instead watching an elderly Muggle couple walk their dangerously small dog. "Yes, I don't remember a time we've just gone out for a meal."

Although not officially an 'item',it was clear to their friends that they spent most of their time together, she didn't ask about the nights he was busy, nor did he ask her, their last conversation concluded that they would take things slower this time round, enjoy it, but the looming low self-confidence of Remus often unsettled her hope of anything more.

He remained silent for an unsettling amount of time, her hair slowly simmered down to a more dull shade of brown. She watched his face as they walked on, the sweat dropped along the side of his cheek, transforming his scars into a miniature streams, she could hear his breath, but not his thoughts. They reached the door of Tonks' building.

"OK, we'll sort something out. I've got to meet Hermione Granger about the classroom assistant job, I've been putting it off too long." He gave one of his reassuring smiles as they stood at the steps, panicking internally that he had hesitated whilst uttering her name, unfortunately she crept up in his thoughts again.

"You still haven't written to her?" One of her eyebrows danced upwards. "I thought you spoke about it days ago?"

"I know, I know. I'm just very awful at these sorts of formalities." Remus adjusted the sweatshirt he had on, deciding to pull it off, his top underneath gently lifted up to expose an adequately toned middle. Tonks subconsciously licked her lips.

"Do you want to come in maybe, for something to eat?" She began to fumble in her jogging pants for the keys. Remus watched her doing this, admiring the fit of her t-shirt, his nostrils widened whilst he smelt her deodorant and sweat. The full moon was creeping closer and the wolf with in him did not want to refuse such a convenient offer.

"Ladies first." He drew a hand out to her as she opened the door and stepped inside the flat, wandering up the stairs without even bothering to look back. Remus closed the door gently, watching her for a moment, before briefly following her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lent over the dresser in the room she shared with Ron, squinting to try and apply a light lipstick, knocking over a few of Ron's aftershaves. She made her way downstairs. The kitchen at The Burrow was full of action, as usual, Hermione narrowly avoided a plate of freshly-cooked scrambled eggs levitating towards George.<p>

"Watch out Hermione!" Arthur pointed towards the plate as it made its way towards the table, she ducked out of the way.

Heaped up on this table, reminiscent of some sort of Tudor banquet were grilled tomatoes, boxes of _Cheeri Owls_, plates of egg on toast, sautéed mushrooms, long wreaths of sausages, black-puddings, bowls of scrambled egg, red-hot bacon streaks, sliced apples, juicy oranges, sticky treacle tarts, and freshly cooked pancakes, that made the room hazy from their delectable steam.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear? I hope there's enough." Molly Weasley looked over to Hermione from the stove.

"Just one slice of toast, I'm terribly late already!" She leant back on one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Is Ron still in bed?" Pots stirred themselves but Molly could not help but take over and circle one of the bowls. "Is he coming with you to meet Remus?"

"No no, he isn't and yes, he's still in bed." Hermione cast her eyes across the room, watching George eat with his father, she felt a pang in her stomach, the familiar scene of their breakfasts still felt lacking.

"Toast is done!" Her thought was interrupted as Molly shouted out into the air.

Hermione walked over to the plate. "Thank you! I better go now." She stuffed some of the slice into her mouth whilst making her way into the living room. Glancing over her face in the mirror, she wondered if maybe she should of slightly more worn make-up, it was too late now, was this a job interview? Quickly pushing these thoughts of her mind she ducked down and stepped into the fireplace, flooing to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Remus sat staring at the melting ice cream he had purchased. Rain sounded shakily on the single-glazed windows. As much water on the floor however, as if the roof was a giant sieve, and it did not draw the attention of the new owner, Florean's niece, who was flicking through the pages of <em>Witch Weekly<em>, occasionally shooting him dirty looks. The sauces were gently brewing on the stove, making a sweet smell, the distinguishing chocolate aroma stuck out the most as if deliberately stirring him to take a spoonful of his own. He scanned his eyes to those outside the window, rushing and bumping into each other to get out of the rain, cursing the gods, Remus had counted at least three people who misjudged the depth of the large puddle left of the shop, soaking half a leg, he wondered if Hermione will do the same (if she ever turned up), the weather adding dampening doubts about her attendance, swirling the spoon around in the liquefying desert, he would give it five more minutes.

The door to the parlour opened and the rusting bell gave a quiet ding, Remus did not have to turn around, he smelt it was Hermione, a very drenched Hermione.

"I'm so very sorry Remus!" She quickly took a seat at the chair opposite him, desperately trying to dry the hair that clung onto her pink cheeks, he watched a drop travel down the bridge of her nose and hang tauntingly on the end.

"It's quite alright." He gestured towards the bowl of ice-cream he had purchased, lapping up the first spoon of his own, using his other hand as he spoke.

"Start on yours." Hermione quickly obeyed him, digging into her strawberry scoops, he got straight to it. "As the teacher, I have to make sure that you'll compliment my lessons." Remus wiped his mouth. "Do you think you're ready for this? Have you looked in to what is involved?"

He looked across at her, watching as she gently licked ice cream from the spoon. "Yes, you know I gained an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'll admit, I haven't done my research as of yet, for this role.." She dug into her ice cream once again to avoid his eyes, feeling his stare on her forehead.

"Each week you have to fill in a set of evaluation forms." Lupin reached for his withered leather satchel, he placed it on his knee, Hermione tried not to smile as he struggled with the zip, eventually retrieving a pile of neatly bound paperwork.

"Maybe you need a new case, _Professor_." Her brows raised before she swallowed her last gulp of ice cream. He drew a minuet amount of breath at her use of 'Professor'.

"Maybe you need to dry your face." Remus lent forward and stroked a drop off the end of her nose, his finger felt the coldness of her body, Miss Florean scoffed in disgust at this micro display of physical contact, the pair looked over at the sound, he felt himself drown back into his seat awkwardly, silent for a few moments.

"...This is the information pack I was sent to give to who I deem fit for the roll." He pushed it across the table, next to her empty bowl. "You also have to attend an interview at the Ministry, I will OWL you the details when they are given to me."

Hermione picked up the thick slump of papers, then at Lupin. "An interview? Why?"

"Well, it would be absurd if they just allowed," He cleared his throat, looking straight in her eyes, "'_us_' to select whoever we wanted, the whole point of this is that they don't have the resources to send out their own to observe."

"Really, Remus, you shouldn't let it get to you. You've been teaching for years, it will be like I'm not even there, besides, it will be fun to be in your lessons again."

"I appreciate this."

"I appreciate the ice cream." Her tongue gently scanned her lips for any remaining trace of the stuff, Remus fixated his eyes there, he could not help but begin to think about her mouth. Her lips, all the smart, wise words that leave them, that's one thing they're good at, but what else could they do? Hermione began to waffle on about the 'unfairness' of the rule and the ongoing 'mistreatment' of magical minorities. She was dipping the tip of her spoon gently into the small pool of melted ice cream left in her bowl and innocently licking it. Remus gulped. He clasped his hands together, desperately trying to focus on what she was actually talking about. He felt an unwanted rising under the table that pushed onto his satchel, the material around his trouser thigh tightened slightly. He leaned forward in an attempt to hear her clearly over the sound of descending blood loudly pumping in his ear.

"You really are quite the selfless soul Hermione, don't forget that. You also must remember not to fight others' battles too much, it is a draining state of affairs. I'm sure you have your own to fight too." He offered her a smile and tilted his head towards the side, glad his eyes met her own.

"Probably not half as taxing as yours.. Anyway, I really should get back to read all of this." Hermione rose out of her chair, her duffle coat soaked through.

Remus did not rise up out of his chair for a few moments, he gathered his umbrella up first. The two glanced out through the window to see that the rain was still littering the streets with its presence, a large drop landed on Remus' head as they made their way to the door, he opened the umbrella and emerged on to the steps. Hermione shuffled underneath it, it's size causing them to brush coats.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity." Was all that she could muster to say.

"Please, take this. You'll catch a cold." Remus offered her the umbrella tube, clenched in his fist.

"No! It's fine, really!" This starting to feel like an awful first-date-coat-giving moment.

"I insist, I have a hood on my coat, you see?" He flicked it up, it caused his hair to droop down over his brow. Hermione smiled and took the umbrella in defeat.

"If I get to see you looking like that, then of course, I'll speak to you soon." Hermione wandered away from him, he was pleased she was protected from the rain. The hood didn't protect his trousers that had began to soak as the wind carried the drops towards them, welcoming it like a cold shower, he stared at her leaving much longer than he should. He needed a drink, swiftly.

* * *

><p>The seats at the Leaky Cauldron were <em>of course<em> uncomfortable; it wouldn't be named after a dysfunction if they were not. Remus had seated himself by the fire-place with his third glass of wine in his hand as he read.

"Welcome!" said the suddenly interested voice of the bartender. "What'll it be?"

Remus looked round in the direction where the tender stood. He noticed a blonde witch, who was lent now on the counter, observing the small drinks menu. She was not alone; stood next to her, rubbing her own thighs dry, was another witch, with hair familiarly brown and bushy, who caught Remus' most particular and especial attention. Where was the umbrella he had given her?

The woman with the brown hair turned as her friend asked what she wanted, it was not Hermione. A quick disappointment. He emptied his glass, trying to extinguish the infectious thoughts he had been having since their meeting, alcohol unfortunately only seemed to provoke the fire spreading in his mind. The women were looking for spare seats, they were also quite good looking, he cast them a welcoming smile as they scanned the room. He then pretended to earnestly read his book. As the least threatening looking man in the room, it worked.

He smelt their combination of perfumes emerge. "Is it ok if we sit here?"

Remus did not look up from his book. "Go ahead."

The two sat down with their drinks, engaging in their own generic conversations about their day. Occasionally glancing at Lupin, watching the shadows of the fire dance over his various facial scars, he felt their gazes.

Once they had finished their drink, he got up to get his own, politely offering to buy theirs, they accepted. When sat together again the threesome began to get to know each other, swapping names and other socially required details.

"I've heard of you, from the papers!" The brown haired one exclaimed, more interested than her friend.

"What's Harry Potter really like?" Asked the blonde.

"Well," Remus adjusted himself, preparing a statement, "It's hard to say what any of us are 'really like', we put on so many disguises."

He could read that the brown haired girl was engaging with him. The alcohol dispelling his sensibilities as he continued to play his game with the young woman, happily playing the role of the older mysterious stranger.

Wine was an amazing time turner. Remus found himself hours later entangled with brown haired girl against his wall, she was kissing hungrily around his half-unbuttoned shirt. He groaned out of enjoyment, but also his own dizziness, pushing her head further down with questionable force, the witch obliged nicely.

As she began to work her mouth on him, he cast his eyes down, watching it in the darkened corridor of his home, his fingers ran through her hair, grasping, he started to imagine it was her, Hermione. With his eyes closed, suddenly the whole experience became more urgent, moving his hand to make the woman go faster, mumbling exclamations under his breath before finishing abruptly in her mouth. Remus opened his eyes, looking down at the witch who was just another stranger to him, piercing guilt slowly rising after his high had gone down.

"Let's go upstairs." Remus began to do up his trousers as she looked up at him with eyes that seemed certainly more empty now, like she knew what he had been thinking.

* * *

><p>Tonks had waited an hour and a fifteen at the restaurant they agreed to meet at, glancing again and again at the clock that loomed over the door, the waiter only asking twice if there was anything she wanted, not wishing to impose further embarrassment. Pretending as if she had intended to dine alone, she ordered an indulgent large plate of sweet potato fries, dipping them in anger. She had set herself up for this, she frowned, why try to love a man who hates himself? After leaving, she resolved to stop by his after her morning run, they needed to talk.<p> 


End file.
